


Complaint Line

by voxmyriad



Series: Commander Cody Week 2k21 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Like complaining about someone they both know, No droids are kicked this time, Nothing brings people together, Shippy if you Squint, but what isn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: Cody and Anakin find some common ground that Obi-Wan won't be pleased about.
Series: Commander Cody Week 2k21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Complaint Line

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Cody and Anakin just Do Not Get Along and they try to be civil for the sake of Rex and Obi-Wan.
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long while, stretching my legs again, but this was a delight, and Cody is a delight.

Cody just didn't care for General Skywalker.

It wasn't _personal._ He just felt General Skywalker's battle tactics looked like bantha stampedes, that he'd put General Kenobi into dangerous situations that could have been avoided easily if he'd thought longer than seven seconds about his plan, that even as a padawan commander he'd had far too high an opinion of himself, that it had only grown worse now that he himself was a general, and that he thought he looked much better in his dark robes than was, in fact, the case.

All right, it was a little personal.

He'd wished Rex the absolute best when the promotion had come down the line, expressed his regrets that he'd lose his best ARC but that they couldn't have picked a better man to captain the 501st, and hadn't said a word against Rex's new general. He'd thought he had the measure of Anakin Skywalker. Months later, when he and Skywalker had been shoved together to penetrate a defensive line, he learned something new: Skywalker had plenty of complaints to make.

About Obi-Wan.

And he seemed to think he was the only one.

"—keeps telling me to be careful, as though I haven't seen how _he_ fights," Skywalker was saying as he decapitated two droids at once and Force-pushed the torsos into an oncoming line. "And the number of times he's asked if I still have my lightsaber—"

"D'you know the number of times I've given him his lightsaber back at the end of a battle?"

Skywalker looked so surprised that Cody was _speaking_ that he stopped fighting for a few seconds. During which Cody shot a droid off his back and whirled to smash the head off another with the butt of his rifle.

"The first _four_ battles we fought together, to start with," he continued when Skywalker kept standing there like he'd forgotten they were in the middle of a battle. "He went through a little patch of keeping track of it, but—"

He cut off the thought and shot another two droids, then called for a regroup and he and Skywalker ran through the opening he'd created. They hadn't made much of a dent in the defenses at the front gate, but they were a distraction anyway. The real party was around the back of the mountain.

Skywalker was still staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and delight, clearly waiting for the rest of the story, but Cody kept his habitual silence until the company had all reported in and he alerted the the demo team to go to work. Then he turned to Skywalker again, casually as though there had been no break in their conversation at all, and tapped the D-ring on his belt, not exactly standard issue. "Got that installed eventually. Should've seen his face the first time I walked up with his lightsaber clipped to my belt." His helmet was on, but he had a feeling Skywalker could see the smirk anyway, somehow. "Funny, he started getting better at hanging on to it after that."

"I'm telling him you told me about that," Skywalker said in a near-whisper, almost reverent, cradling the information like a fragile but precious gem.

"Go ahead. He was there, he ought to remember it, but getting a refresher will be good for him."

Skywalker laughed, and Cody grinned beneath his helmet, then they both turned back as an explosion sounded in the distance, accompanying a black cloud rising from the back of the mountain and a flurry of orders. Back to work.

Now they charged the droids from behind, and as Skywalker deflected bolts and Cody shot droid after droid from behind him, he thought, maybe General Skywalker wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
